In Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, cell-specific reference signal (CRS) symbols are included in downlink subframes to provide channel estimation for demodulation and downlink channel quality measurement. The number and location of the CRS symbols within a given subframe or resource block (RB) varies depending on the transmission mode of the signal, and more specifically, on the number of CRS antenna ports (e.g., one, two, or four) used to perform the data transmission. While user equipments (UEs) are typically aware of the location/presence of CRS symbols transmitted by their respective serving cells, they are not aware of the location and/or presence of CRS symbols transmitted by neighboring cells. Even so, UEs may benefit from knowledge related to CRS symbols transmitted by neighboring cells. As such, mechanisms and techniques for notifying UEs of the location of CRS symbols in downlink transmissions of neighboring cells are desired to improve wireless performance in the network.